


Please Don't Hurt Me

by occasional_boy_reporter



Series: Destiny Drabbles and Short Fic [5]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Crucible, Vanguard Exhibition Match, Zavala's gonna have a rough day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 12:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15485883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/occasional_boy_reporter/pseuds/occasional_boy_reporter
Summary: Tumblr fill for Zavala and Ikora + "Please don't hurt me."





	Please Don't Hurt Me

 

 

   “Please,” Zavala mutters, “don’t hurt me.”

   Ikora smirks. “If you abandon your pride now, there will be nothing to sustain injury that a Ghost cannot repair.”

   The Warlock Vanguard hefts her shotgun just for show and Zavala barely suppresses the urge to scoff.

   “I see platitudes for mercy hold no value.”

   The quirk of Zavala’s lips are a dead give away that he didn’t expect his opening gambit to work. It isn’t in his character to beg for leniency and it certainly isn’t part of Ikora’s character to offer it- at least not during a Crucible match.

   “I would like to remind you that this is a charity exhibition match, Ikora. And while I certainly expect you’ll do everything in your power to win, I do ask that you not blast my head from my shoulders in front of hundreds of Guardians that I am meant to have authority over.”

   “I’ll take that into consideration,” Ikora offers. “Though I make no promises in the heat of battle.”

   As the Warlock Vanguard and record-breaking ex-Crucible champion strolls off to take her position on the opposite side of the map, Zavala again puzzles over exactly how Cayde might have cheated when they drew straws for this match.

 

 


End file.
